Muggleborns at Hogwarts
by orangeowl13
Summary: It's a new year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the students are on the train looking forward to what the new school year brings. But for four students this year is going to change everything. *More inside*
1. Chapter 1: The Sorting

**Okay so this one-shot came from the top of my head. So don't go looking for it on Tumblr. It's not there.**

 **Name: Briar Henry**

 **Age: 11**

 **Year: 1** **st**

 **House: Unsorted**

 **Status: Muggleborn**

 **Briar's POV**

I sit alone on the train ride, I was never one to make friends easily and I figured I would have plenty of time for fun when I reached the school. Right now I was reading _Hogwarts a History_ , I had big plans for myself at Hogwarts. Getting lost would not do.

Sighing lightly, I slap the book closed. Reading on the train was giving me a headache and my dyslexia made it increasingly difficult. I wish I could read like everyone else, it was embarrassing being different.

Says the witch.

I roll my eyes at myself and lean my head against the window, peering out at the landscape rushing by.

A knock at the door wakes me from a dreamless sleep; I groggily rub my eyes and look at the brown haired, fair-skinned girl standing at the door of my compartment.

"Hey, we'll be at Hogwarts soon. I would get in your robes, don't want to show up in jeans." Her Irish accent is very pronounced and I have to work to unscramble her words. She then gives me a small smile and starts to slide the door closed.

"Wait!" She reopens the door and gives me a quizzical look, "What's the matter?"

I chew on my lip, deep in thought, "What's Hogwarts like?"

She gets a dreamy look on her face, "It's the best place in the world, and not nearly as intimidating as it looks at first." The girl snaps out of it and adds, "If you need anything look me up, the name's Ailynn and I'm in Gryffindor." This time I let her slip away.

Moving quickly, I pull my robes out of my messengers bag and look at my reflection in the window. Same hopelessly curly hair, same dark skin, and the same brown eyes.

So why do I feel so different?

Taking a deep breath I leave my compartment, robes clutched in my shaky fists.

I can handle this.

I cannot handle this.

Hogwarts was huge and it made me feel so small. More than anything I wanted to do well at this place, I wanted to be the best. A legend even.

But here I was, leaning over the side of the boat, about to loose my lunch. The other kids in the boat were laughing at me, all except the girl holding my hair off my shoulders.

I shakily move back into the boat and wipe my mouth with my sleeve, "Thank you." It comes out as a whisper; my throat was too raw to do anything more.

She smiles, "No problem, the name's Amethyst Greengrove." Amethyst sticks her hand out rigidly towards me, oddly enough; gloves cover her hands and continue under her robes.

I take her hand in mine and frown, it doesn't feel like a regular hand, "I'm Briar Henry. Why does your hand feel weird?"

Amethyst laughs and pulls off her glove, revealing her prosthetic limb, "I was born without it. Don't feel bad."

I smile lightly at her, "What's it like? Not having a hand I mean." My seasickness is forgotten, I'm much more interested in her hand.

"Sometimes I forget that I'm supposed to have two." We laugh together, "It's really not that bad, since I was born without it I can't miss it." She shrugs and her eyes light up, "What kind of wand do you have?"

I look at her quizzically, "What do you mean?"

"Mine's slightly springy oak with a dragon heartstring core. What about you?" I frown again, "I'm not sure, I must have zoned out when I was told."

She looks shocked, "How could you have zoned out? Isn't this whole witch thing fascinating? I mean, I feel like I was accepted into an exclusive club of some sort."

Everything clicks in that moment, "So you're a muggleborn too?" Amethyst nods, "I'm sorry I thought you knew."

"How could I have known?"

"Well, muggleborns are sort of looked down at Hogwarts. That's why they were laughing." She jerks her thumb over her shoulder, "It was just so obvious that you are dying of nerves. Muggleborns have got to stick together."

I tilt my head slightly and chew on my lip, "I guess so." I'm knocked out of my seat as the boat hits the ground, but Amethyst seems unaffected, "Oh my gosh! We're here." She grabs me and hauls me out of the boat, before bounding after the rest of the students. A wide smile splits my face as I race to keep up with her. Maybe Hogwarts wouldn't be so bad with people like Amethyst surrounding me.

The teacher the leads us into the Great Hall is an impressive lady, her nose is slightly hooked and her robes are a rich green color. But behind her stern façade I can see a sense of humor.

When we walk through the doors everyone turns to stare at the first years, but we are all staring at the floating candles and magic ceiling to care. I had read about in my book, but this was incredible.

Hogwarts was beautiful.

It was a fairy castle come to life.

A bubble of euphoria bursts in my chest and I feel like twirling around with my head thrown back. Being a witch was cool, not weird. Everyone here was magic (even the school was magic!), sure the dyslexia would be a problem, but I've dealt with it in the past.

The hawk nose lady says a few words and introduces herself as Headmistress McGonagall before placing a ratty hat on a stool. For a second I am confused, but then I recall _Hogwarts: A History_ , "The sorting hat." I whisper this to Amethyst, "I know, the second year I shared my car with told me everything." She tells me with a smile.

Suddenly McGonagall calls out, "Amethyst Greengrove." She gives my hand a quick squeeze and confidently climbs onto the stool. Right before she sits down Amethyst rips off her glove and sits in a twirl of her robes.

Whispering breaks out across the hall.

But Amethyst doesn't look bothered in the slightest; in fact, she's smiling. The hat frowns for a moment, but rather quickly it calls out, "RAVENCLAW!" The blue and bronze table erupts in cheers as Amethyst runs towards them.

The next name called is my own.

My heart beats impossibly slowly as I force myself to shuffle towards the wrinkly old hat. McGonagall places it on my head and my heart stops.

 _What have we here?_

I knew it was coming but I still jumped. Maybe it had something to do with the hundreds of eyes trained on me.

Maybe.

 _You are nervous, but excited. You want to do well but feel you can't._

I can do well. I know I can.

 _Determined aren't you?_

I just want to prove that a muggleborn can be great. That I can be great.

 _I see, well that makes it obvious where you belong._

It does?

 _Indeed, you are determined and ambitious. The house for you is,_ "SLYTHERIN!"

 **I hope I got my point across. Not all Slytherins are evil guys. They aren't always the bad guy or always controlled and collected. Sometimes the Slytherin is the girl vomiting over the side of the boat. And sometimes the Ravenclaw is the hopelessly enthusiastic girl with only one arm.**

 **If anyone has a headcanon to suggest let me know, I love to hear from people.**

 **Also, what house did you think I was going to put Briar in?**

 **-Orangeowl13**


	2. Chapter 2: First Class

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hogwarts or the idea for this one-shot.**

 **The one-shots will take place in chronological order from the beginning of the year to the end. I will jump to the 'important events' the ones that shape the students and their year.**

 **Also, I'd like to thank my first reviewer. They brought up a good point about the era in which this is set, which is about 10 years after the Battle of Hogwarts.**

 **Name: Alexander (Alex) Hawthorne**

 **Age: 13**

 **Year: 3** **rd**

 **House: Hufflepuff**

 **Status: Muggleborn**

Alex's POV

It was the first day of classes and I was so pumped for electives. Obviously I had chosen Muggle Studies (can you say easy A?), but I also elected to take (see what I did there?) Care of Magical Creatures.

Hippogriffs and basilisks were what interested me the most, but I was looking forward to the others too. My face was covered in a smile as I race down to Hagrids' hut; my feet flew as I charged down the grassy slopes to join the rest of the class.

I would not be late for my first lesson.

As I reach the throng of 3rd year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs my feet get caught in my cloak and I take a head dive.

Luckily, I feel two strong hands grip my shoulders and keep me off the ground.

"Be careful Alec, you almost died. Fortunately for you, your best friend was standing at the ready." I smile up at Gregory Thompson, my roommate and the first friend I made at this school. Greg is a big guy; he is a six-foot tall 13 year old with bulging muscles.

Apparently, his dad is kind of like a modern blacksmith and Greg has been working with him since the moment he picked up his first hammer.

I flatten my robes with my hands and fake glare at Greg, "One day I'm going to be taller than you."

Greg snorts, "Yeah right, little buddy." He musses up my blonde hair with his meaty palms, "Greg stop it, my hair is bad enough already. It doesn't need to be any less tame." I actually have to look up to look at Greg's face.

Oh the pains of being 5'2.

Greg is about to reply when a voice comes from behind us, "Oi, Thompson. You going out for the team again this year?" I mentally groan, it's Cara Jackson, Hufflepuffs' star beater. She's insanely good, especially for Hufflepuff, but her head is bigger than Hogwarts.

Ever since Greg pulled a sweet move in flying lessons our first year she personally makes sure he joins the Quidditch team. Greg isn't even a huge fan of the sport, but Cara is just so persistent.

It's starting to get annoying.

"Of course I am Cara, I don't have much of a choice do I?" Cara rolls her eyes and walks over to us, "You have a choice, I'm just doing my best to make sure you make the right one." Cara stares at Greg with those creepy so-blue-they-are-white eyes and positions herself so that I'm left staring at her annoyingly perky blond ponytail.

"Hey, Cara. Greg and I were talking."

She turns to me and pretends to look apologetic, "So sorry, won't happen again." And then she does it again.

"Greg, what's that cutting spell again? Cara looks like she needs a haircut."

She spins towards me so fast I get whiplash, "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me, Jackson."

"I'm going to hit you into last year." Cara narrows her eyes and raises her fist; I brace myself for an impact that never comes.

Greg caught her arm.

It's actually kind of funny to see short little Cara struggle to get away from Greg. For some reason I am suddenly reminded that I never started watching Fullmetal Alchemist. I'll have to do that over the Winter Holiday.

Hagrids' voice brings me back to reality, "Alright, everybody gather around." Greg lets go of Cara and she puts her face uncomfortably close to mine, "This isn't over. Watch your back Hawthorne." She turns and slaps me with her ponytail.

"Ew! Her hair got in my mouth."

"That could've been a lot worse if I wasn't there. You have got to be careful Alex, you aren't as big as your personality." Greg actually looks worried.

"Hey man, don't worry about me. I have that light spell memorized; if anyone attacks me I'll just blind 'em."

"Either that or you'll talk until they fall asleep." Greg attempts to fight a smile; it's a losing battle.

"Hey, that works too."

Greg claps me on the back and I go flying forward, "Dude, you have got to stop doing that."

"I'm sorry, I'm used to bigger friends."

"Abuse. This is abuse." I pretend to be offended and stalk over to where the rest of the class is standing. Including the she-devil.

I elect to ignore her and instead focus on Hagrid, "Welcome, to Care of Magical Creatures. I assume you all have your books and have figured out how to calm them down by now?" The class nods and murmurs their agreement as one, "Well good. Today we'll start with the basic profiles of the creatures we'll be studying. First is the Hippogriff."

I perk up at the mention of Hippogriff and mentally check off the things I know about them as he speaks. Disappointingly, I already knew everything he mentioned. I guess I'll have to wait for the Hippogriff lesson to learn the cool stuff.

"Next is the mermaid. They reside in most bodies of water, although the favorite seems to be under the sea."

A smile creeps up on my face and I whisper, "Ariel, listen to me. The human world, it's a mess! Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there."

Suddenly, a familiar blond ponytail starts bouncing as Cara belts out, "The seaweed is always greener in somebody else's lake."

I reply with the next line, "You dream about going up there, but that is a big mistake." My voice isn't very good but Cara is belting out the lyrics like she's on a stage.

Slowly, other voices join ours until 1/3 of the class is singing the Disney classic.

We all sing the last line together, "Down in the muck here under the sea!" Those who weren't singing burst into applause, although nobody clapped louder than Greg.

I bow and Greg throws his arm over my shoulders, "I never knew you were into singing. Maybe I'll sign you up for a class."

"If you do you're dead." We laugh together as Hagrid regains control of the class.

The class passes by quickly, Hagrid was really knowledgeable and really fun to listen to, I was already excited for the lesson on dragons.

I don't even like dragons.

I tend to stay away from anything that can eat me in one gulp.

As Greg and I climb the hill back up to the castle I hear a voice calling my name from behind us. I turn and see Cara running up the hill, attempting to catch up. Greg pulls a face and I consider not stopping to wait for her. But this is the first time someone besides Greg or a teacher has wanted to talk to me.

So I stop and Greg does too.

Cara isn't even out of breath when she catches up, "That was a pretty cool move Hawthorne. Didn't know you were a Disney fan though, I thought only girls watched princess movies." Her words are sharp, but her tone is joking.

So I return her volley, "If only girls watch Disney movies how did you know the lyrics?" She laughs and rocks back on her heels, "Whatever, I'll see you around Hawthorne. And Greg, you better be at tryouts." She waves to Greg and punches my shoulder before running off.

Well, that was odd.

"Greg, what just happened? Are we friends with Cara now?" I stare at her retreating back, confused out of my mind.

"Girls are weird man." Greg nudges me and continues walking, "But I can tell you one thing."

I draw my eyebrows together and look up at him, "What's that?"

A mischievous smile splits Greg's face, "She is so crushing on you."

"Is not."

"Is to."

"Is not."

"Okay, whatever you say little guy." I punch him as hard as I can, to his credit he pretends to be hurt to spare my miniscule feelings. But I know I could never hurt him. I have baby bird arms.

"Cara does not have a crush on me, she barely even likes me." But Greg is too caught up in fantasy to listen to the truth, "Whatever, believe what you want. Just don't say it aloud."

"Anything for my baby boy." I groan, ever since he read a letter from my mom he's teased me about being a momma's boy.

Which I'm not.

"Honestly I don't know why we're friends. All you do is bully me." I smile to let him know it's a joke, "I bully you? Well I'm so sorry, I'll be very careful from now on, Your Majesty."

"Shut up."

Greg's laughter fills the courtyard, scaring away a few birds and breaking the relative silence. Just then students flood the once empty yard on their way to class, "We better hurry, don't want to be late for Potions." Heaven knows we've made that mistake before.

"Race?" Greg cocks an eyebrow at me.

"You're on."

 **Happy Holidays! Hope your holiday season is magical and all good things come unto you.**

 **Did that sound properly thankful? Cause I really am grateful that you guys bothered to read my work.**

 **-Orangeowl13**


	3. Chapter 3: Quidditch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hogwarts, only the OC's that attend it. The idea for this chapter comes from tumblr and is also not mine.**

 **Name: Ailynn Gray**

 **Age: 15**

 **Year: 5** **th**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Status: Muggleborn**

 **Ailynn's POV**

The chilly air manages to slip under my scarf and tickle the hair on the back of my neck. I shiver lightly and tighten the scarf until it is practically choking me. I hated the cold and I wasn't even a big Quidditch fan, so why was I enduring this horror?

The answer I told my friend Melanie is that I spend too much time indoors.

The truthful answer is that Brigand Hanson was playing this game, and I had a huge crush on that boy.

Pathetic?

Maybe.

I pull my Gryffindor hat lower on my ears and curl in on myself, hoping that it'll warm me up a little.

It doesn't.

Suddenly, a body plops down next to me, which causes me to jump a little. Without thinking I punch the shoulder of the body, relieved to see that it's only Val Briarwood, a Hufflepuff and my best friend.

He frowns jokingly and rubs his shoulder, "What was that for? All I did was sit down."

I stick my tongue out at him and punch him again, "You scared me you little twat." I barely flinch when he punches me back, "Is that the best you can do? My little sister hits harder than you and she has boy band posters on her bedroom walls." Val raises his fist to punch my shoulder again when a voice behind us calls out, "Whoa there, the games about to start. Wouldn't want to miss this for a trip to Madame Pomfrey, would we?" I turn around and find Leroy Parker sitting behind us.

Leroy was a prankster, he was the muggleborn that smuggled pens into Hogwarts and sold them to purebloods for five dollars.

I had never talked to him before, but I always thought he was funny, "You have a point, but there's not much of a chance that this one," I jerk my thumb towards Val, "Will send me to Pomfrey."

Leroy leans forward, "Who said I was talking about you?" Val throws his hands in the air, "I'm not that weak." Leroy puts his hands on Vals' shoulders, "You're a pureblood. Of course you are." I see something in Leroy's eyes in that moment, something that makes me understand why he was sorted into Ravenclaw. He's smarter than he lets on, and that worries me.

A chill runs up my back, but it's not from the cold.

A whistle breaks up this awkward moment, without us even noticing the players had entered the arena and gotten into position. The Quaffle soars into the air and cheers break out around me. Most of the school was rooting for Gryffindor, but a good 40% of Ravenclaw was sitting on the Slytherin side.

My thoughts are broken up when Brigand flies right past my face in pursuit of the snitch. My voice rips out of my throat without my permission, "GO BRIGAND!" I hear myself shout these words and mentally berate myself for losing control. If people knew I was crushing on the cutest guy in Hogwarts they would laugh at me.

Me, the mouseish, fifth year with glasses, had no chance with Brigand Hanson. My heart deflates as I tuck a piece of stringy brown hair behind my ear.

I turn to Val, "It's really cold out here, and I think I'm going to head inside." Val looks at me and frowns, "Are you okay?" Forcing a small smile I look at him, "Yeah, I'm just tired. And cold." I make myself laugh a little and shrug.

"If you are sure. Do you want me to walk you back?" I shake my head, "No, you love Quidditch. Stay."

"If you're sure." His eyes are narrowed in concern as he looks at me, "Are you cry-" Val is cut off as Leroy's voice rises above the crowd, "WE WILL, WE WILL ROCK YOU." Val turns around and stares in confusion, he doesn't recognize it, but I do.

"WE WILL, WE WILL ROCK YOU!" Leroy shouts again. It's as if I don't have control of my feet anymore, but I stamp and clap the iconic beat as he finishes.

Leroy's head swivels towards me and a smile breaks out over his face, "WE WILL, WE WILL ROCK YOU." This time we say it and stomp it together. Like magic the other muggleborns around us join in.

It's a wave, and soon I can hear the other side doing it too. All the purebloods are confused but smiling, Val even joins in, although he has no clue what is going on. I can see the flummoxed looks on some of the Quidditch players' faces, and that makes me laugh.

It bubbles up my throat and spills out; a loud, no-holds-barred laugh that I haven't used in forever.

And Christ does it feel good.

 **Does anyone have any ideas about what the next one should be? Cause I'll take requests.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Orangeowl13**


	4. Chapter 4: History of Magic and a Fight

**I'm back for the fourth installment of Muggleborns at Hogwarts. I'm sure everyone was on the edges on their seats waiting for this chapter.**

 **Ha.**

 **Name: Amethyst Greengrove**

 **Age: 11 ½**

 **Year: 1** **st**

 **House: Ravenclaw**

 **Status: Muggleborn**

 **Amethyst's POV**

They were staring again.

I could feel dozens of pairs of eyes on the back of my neck. And of course I could hear the whispers. I wasn't deaf.

I brush my thick blonde hair over my shoulder and sit a little straighter; they would not be allowed to see how badly their gaze shook me.

They would not win.

Plus, it's not like this is the first time it's happened. I've attended Hogwarts for three weeks now; I'd thought they'd be over it by now. But I guess they're just not used to imperfection.

To a problem that can't be fixed with magic.

A seventh year Ravenclaw approached me on my first day of classes and told me the professors may be able to fix me.

But she was wrong, I had been born without my arm, so there was nothing they could do that didn't involve the Dark Arts. And God forbid they even think about performing a Dark spell.

Someone sits next to me and I'm reminded why my favorite class is History of Magic. I have this class with the Slytherins.

Briar smiles and sets her books down, "Sorry, I was in the loo." She pulls a face that makes me laugh lightly.

"You're in a good mood, no pout in sight."

Of course Briar pouts directly after I finish talking, "I was saving it. But in all seriousness, it's been a pretty good day. I got to nearly blind Jayla with a Lumos spell, so that was a good time." Jayla was one of Briar's roommates if I am remembering correctly. Also, she was an absolute bully. "And I discovered this cool snake in the bathroom. It's carved into the sink, kind of like it's a designated Slytherin bathroom."

I frown, "Huh, maybe we should go to the library and learn what we can about it." Briar raises an eyebrow, "You hate the library."

I sigh and put the finishing flourish on my doodle, "Well, I'm in Ravenclaw. I'm supposed to love it there. So I should probably at least make an effort."

Briar scoffs, "How about this, I'll go to the library and check out a few books. Then we'll meet up in the courtyard and read together. I know how much you love the outdoors."

I extend my good hand, "It's a deal. But not today, McGonagall said she got the easel in today, I want to do that tonight." That was the only downside to Hogwarts in my opinion, no art class for first years. But I talked to the Headmistress about it and she said she might be able to help. A week later and I have an easel, an abandoned classroom, and a box full of paints.

In other words… heaven.

"Fine, but tomorrow night we are in the courtyard. You better not be late." And with those words Professor Binns floated into the room and launched into another lesson on the Gargoyle Strike of 1911.

Almost immediately Briar and most of the class went to sleep. Even a lot of the Ravenclaws were unconscious, but I was still awake.

Sure, Professor Binns was practically floating sleeping medication. And yet, I was on the edge of my seat. I mean, this was _wizard_ school, how could I even try to miss a minute of it? If I was in regular school I'd be learning about the Glorious Revolution for the third time in a row.

This was the chance of a lifetime.

I mean we are talking about living, breathing, Gargoyles for Christ's sake. Screw William the Orange, this is the interesting stuff.

Briar's eyes still had sleep in them as we parted ways for our next classes. I headed towards the Ravenclaw common room, as I had a free period. As I turn a corner to the courtyard, I slam into the chest of a student and stumble back dazed.

"So sorry, I didn't see you there." I attempt a smile and try to walk past the pale skinned Gryffindor.

But I am met by a growl and soon my books are all over the floor, I look up and take a step away from the angry boy, "Better watch out cockroach. Someone might step on you on of these days." That's when his eyes catch my arm, "Oh, looks like someone already did. Poor broken little cockroach, doesn't daddy love you?"

I stare at him astounded, "You must be having a terrible day. All I did was bump into you, and it was an accident anyway. What's your story Gigantor?"

He snarls at me and raises a hand; I keep eye contact with him the entire time.

He will not win.

But then a voice calls out, "Brigand! Don't hurt her."

"Brigand" turns around and is met by a hand full of dirt.

Actually, it's mud.

The boy who gave Brigand a handful of dirt is a dark skinned Ravenclaw with wild hair and crazy eyes. A Gryffindor girl with glasses, dark hair, and olive toned skin accompanies him.

She darts over to me and places her hands on my shoulders, "Don't mind Brigand. He's pissed because Professor McGonagall caught him turning a Hufflepuff tie into a rat. Detention and the like." She rolls her eyes, "Did Leroy stop him before…"

I wave her off, "I'm fine. Honestly, it's not a big deal."

The girl is a about to reply when Leroy's voice floats over to me, "You've got mud on your face. You big disgrace." He doesn't sing it but I recognize the tune and it brings a smile to my face. But the smile falls when Brigand socks Leroy in the face and stalks over to the girl and I.

Leroy is clutching his nose in pain; he won't be saving me this time.

"Ailynn, get out of the way. I have business with this runt." But the girl, Ailynn, simply moves to stand between us.

"Brigand, you're a fifth year. She's a first year. Just back off, punching her won't get you out of detention." I can hear the pleading in Ailynn's voice and it fills me with anger. Brigand was a bully, and the only way to beat a bully is to make oneself impossible to bully.

Even if Ailynn gets him to back off he'll just come back for me later.

I am the only one who can fix it.

My head feels like an overinflated balloon as I step out from behind Ailynn. The spell is off my tongue before I even have time to think, " _Petrificus Totalus_!"

Brigands' limbs snap together and he falls backwards.

I kneel down next to him, "Just remember. A cockroach always survives, you complete twat. And if you come for me again, I won't hesitate to use something worse. The staff will always side with the cripple. Always."

I stand and turn on my heel.

"I'm going to the Headmistress to explain my actions. Would you two like to join me?" Ailynn stands shocked and Leroy rises to his feet, snapping his nose back into place as he does so, "Love to." He snarls in Brigands general direction and extends an elbow to Ailynn and I, "Ladies?"

Ailynn seems to finally find her voice, "Are you kidding me? The two of you make quite a pair." She takes quick strides towards the building, "Well you coming or what?" She is obviously angry, but I get the feeling that it's not directed towards Leroy and I.

"Of course. So what do you say little cockroach? Ready to be in trouble for the first time?"

I smirk slightly, "I was born ready."

 **Happy belated Holidays! Have Amethysts POV as a present.**

 **I know, I'm so generous.**

 **-Orangeowl**


	5. Chapter 5: Study Session

**Okay, time for one-shot five. But quick announcement first, the format of this story is that every chapter can be considered it's own story. However, if you look at it as a whole it becomes an even bigger story. Just wanted to clear that up.**

 **Name: Briar Henry**

 **House: Slytherin**

 **Year: First**

 **Briar's POV**

I feel dangerous. Everywhere I walk kids move out of my way and lower their eyes, it's actually rather enjoyable. Unfortunately, this phenomenon will end as soon as I set down the giant stack of books that is obscuring my view.

When that happens people will start to bump into me again.

What a dreadful thought.

I sigh as I turn the corner and enter the courtyard; just ahead is the bench that Amethyst and I scoped out on our second day at school. I'm almost there when I hear giggling and a muffled whisper come from behind me.

Suddenly, my toe hits something solid and I go flying forward. Immediately I drop the books and reach out to catch myself, my hands hit the rough stones and my skin rips open. I let out a cry of pain and just stay down.

The thought of getting up is a painful one.

And the sound of laughter just makes it worse.

Slowly, I roll onto my side and look around at all the books littered across the courtyard. Maybe I'll just wait for Amethyst like this. She can be the one to pick up the books.

That's when I hear footsteps, and they are just getting louder. Groaning, I roll onto my back and am met by a Hufflepuff boy with blonde hair. I scowl at him and push myself onto my elbows, "Come to admire your handiwork? Arse…" I glower in his direction, but refuse to make eye contact. He doesn't deserve it.

"What? No, I'm here to see if you are okay. That looked like a nasty fall." He extends his hand and I reach up to grab it. With a firm yank I am suddenly on my feet again. The boy smiles and shakes my hand firmly, "Alec Hawthorne. Third year."

"Briar Henry. First year."

"Well, Briar Henry, you're pretty beat up. You should probably talk to Madame Pomfrey."

I simply shake my head, "No, I'm meeting a friend here and I won't miss it just because I fell. That would be a lame move on my part." He frowns at my stubbornness, but instead of fighting Alec just shrugs, "Fine, but sit down at least. I'll gather up your books." He practically pushes me onto the bench and then is off like a shot. The way he moves reminds me of a rabbit, bopping all over the place and hardly keeping still. He finishes in no time and puts all the books onto the bench with me.

I raise an eyebrow, "That was rather quick."

"Would you have preferred it if I moved around like a sloth?" And then he lifts his arms above his head and starts to imitate a sloth. I can't keep the laugh in, "You look ridiculous, stop before someone sees you." I put my hand over my mouth in an attempt to keep him from seeing my smile.

"See, that's the thing about me." Alec is now hanging upside down from a tree, "I don't care if people see me. Everybody already knows I'm a little…" He lets go of the branch with one hand and spins his finger next his head. Suddenly, his hand slips off the branch and he crashes to the ground.

My eyes widen as I hop up and peer over the back of my bench, "Alec, are you okay?" His blonde head peers over the hedge that he had fallen behind, "Peachy." Alec rises to his feet and I clap my hands over my mouth, "You have a small tree tangled in your hair." He groans and removes the twig, in a quick hop he clears the hedge and walks over to me, "I'm also pretty clumsy."

"Maybe in the future don't hang from trees."

"But that's no fun." He tilts his head and smirks at me. I see his eyes flick to a spot over my shoulder at the same time that a voice rings through the courtyard, "Hawthorne, Greg is looking for you. Says it's urgent." I turn around to see a pretty blonde Hufflepuff girl standing with her arms crossed.

"Yeah, I'm just out here making a new friend." The girl rolls her eyes, but approaches the bench anyway, "Is he annoying you? Because I've learned that a little water goes a long way in getting him to shut up."

I smile at the girl, "No, he has been very helpful actually." The girls' eyes widen to an almost comedic size, "Blink twice if he told you to say that." A small laugh escapes my lips as Alec pushes the girl off the bench.

She stands, fists clenched, "You're going to pay for that Hawthorne." Alec shoots off the bench and sprints for the exit, "Nice to meet you Briar!" And just like that he's gone, with the girl right on his heels.

And I'm alone again.

Sighing, I open one of the books and start to read.

It's a hour later when Amethyst shows up, "Hey, Briar. You won't believe what I just did." There is a mischievous glimmer in her eyes that sends tingles up my spine, "Besides show up an hour late?" I frown at Amethyst and the smile drops off her face.

"I'm sorry Briar. I seriously couldn't have gone any faster, Leroy and I were in Hogsmeade." I snap the book shut, "What? We can't go to Hogsmeade until third year. And who is Leroy?" I didn't know she had any other friends; I can't help but feel a small pang of jealousy towards this Leroy guy. But that's stupid, I should be happy that she has other friends.

"Leroy is this Ravenclaw fifth year, he's the best, he took a punch for me." She gets a dreamy look in her eyes that I know too well. She's crushing on him.

"And how did you guys get into Hogsmeade?" I did not like this Leroy guy, he is obviously a rule breaker and that isn't the path for Amethyst.

"There are secret passages all over Hogwarts, to Hogsmeade and more. Oh! I asked him about the snake thing you found in the bathroom and he said that you found the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets." She looks pleased, as if she has done me this great service. But all I feel is betrayed, "You told him? I thought this was going to be our thing." Amethyst frowns, "But we didn't even need the books, I got you your answer." Her eyebrows scrunch together; it's obvious that she doesn't understand why I'm upset.

"Yeah, but I thought we were going to do it together. That we would discover it together, as a team."

Amethyst snorts, "Well I'm sorry. I didn't know that this meant so much to you." But she didn't look as sorry as she should be, "It's okay, I guess I was being silly. And hey, this means we can do something else."

Amethyst winces, "Sorry Briar, I don't have the time. I have to serve a detention."

"A detention? What for?"

"I hexed this asshole Gryffindor. But don't worry, he totally started it." She leans forward and pulls me into a hug, "See you later." Her retreat is even faster than Alecs' and an angry girl was chasing him.

What happened to my best friend?

 **Au Revoir**

 **-Orangeowl**


End file.
